Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission
by LissaDream
Summary: Co-written with SnowBlind12. Hermione accidently witnesses something and her life changes forever. Canon compliant to book 6 - then STRONG AU. Dominance/submission. SS-HG; LM-HG; HG-DM; some HG-CW; light HG-OC. Other OC's moderately involved as friends. (Longer synopsis in first chapter.) Book 1/3.
1. Chapter 1

June 5th, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have just posted the final chapter to part one (Chapter 31) on our joint account - you will need to head over there to read and follow it! We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for now. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

OR

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

OR

Simply go to my "Favorite Author's" section, and you can find us there, as well.

We have also moved _A World Not Fit to Live In_ and posted a new story entitled _Runaway._

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	2. Chapter 2

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	3. Chapter 3

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	4. Chapter 4

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	5. Chapter 5

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	6. Chapter 6

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	7. Chapter 7

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	8. Chapter 8

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	9. Chapter 9

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	10. Chapter 10

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	11. Chapter 11

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	12. Chapter 12

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	13. Chapter 13

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	14. Chapter 14

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	15. Chapter 15

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	16. Chapter 16

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	17. Chapter 17

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	18. Chapter 18

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	19. Chapter 19

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	20. Chapter 20

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	21. Chapter 21

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	22. Chapter 22

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	23. Chapter 23

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	24. Chapter 24

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	25. Chapter 25

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	26. Chapter 26

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	27. Chapter 27

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	28. Chapter 28

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	29. Chapter 29

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for 30 days. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

and under

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

We will also be moving A World Not Fit to Live In and will be positing a new story entitled Runaway over there within the next week or so.

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	30. Chapter 30

May 29th, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have just posted Chapter 30 on our joint account - you will need to head over there to read and follow it! We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for now. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

OR

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

OR

Simply go to my "Favorite Author's" section, and you can find us there, as well.

We have also moved _A World Not Fit to Live In_ and posted a new story entitled _Runaway._

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


	31. Chapter 31

June 5th, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have just posted the final chapter to part one (Chapter 31) on our joint account - you will need to head over there to read and follow it! We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up for now. We will post here when chapters 30 and 31 are posted on the other account so you have time to make the transition. Our new account can be found at:

www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698 /

OR

Username: SnowblindLissaDream

OR

Simply go to my "Favorite Author's" section, and you can find us there, as well.

We have also moved _A World Not Fit to Live In_ and posted a new story entitled _Runaway._

All our love for your patience with this transition,

xxx  
Snowblind12 & LissaDream


End file.
